


I like it alot.

by Blackenedwhite



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenedwhite/pseuds/Blackenedwhite
Summary: Yasha wants to watch beau get herself off...
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	I like it alot.

Beau let's out a frustrated moan as yasha bites down on her bottom lip. She can feel her arousal coming through her folds and sliding down around her ass. 

Yasha lays over beau. Palms pressed down into the mattress either side of her lover's head. 

"Yash" beau says, a shaky breath leaving their throat. 

"Shh" yasha replies. Her lips find the soft skin of beaus neck. She nibbles on the skin slowly increasing the pressure. Yasha keeps an ear out for any discomfort. A smile grows on her face as she hears beau moan her name again. 

Beauregard grows more frustrated at the absence of pressure against her swollen clit. Her pussy is a soaking wet hot mess at this point. Begging to be touched. Plucking up the courage, beau pushes her hand inside her pants. Her legs immediately twitch as her fingers swipe against her swollen bundle of nerves. 

Normally yasha wouldn't accept this kid of behaviour. She wanted to be the one making beau moan. However right now watching beau's face screw up under her own fingers turned her on beyond belief. The only problem is the clothes that hide what's going on. 

Yasha climbs off of beau, still watching the blissful expression on her face. This is without a doubt her favourite look on beau. when she's at her most Vulnerable. Head thrown back, her face red and slightly sweaty. In this state beau truly let go. Her cocky demeanor dropped. instead replaced by a woman who wanted to give to her partner just as good as she got. In this state beau is soft, romantic and definitely not above begging. In any normal situation beau wouldn't ask for anything let alone beg for it. But here, alone with yasha. Beau allowed herself to be vulnerable.

Keeping her eyes fixated on her lover yasha pulls down beau's pants and underwear. Beau, coming to her senses quickly removes her fingers. "I'm uh sorry... I got carried away" beau blushes. 

"Please, don't stop" yasha asks, "I removed your clothing so I could see" she explains. 

Beau takes a sharp breath in and out. Her head lays back against the pillow, her hand going back to its previous location. 

"You look beautiful when you touch yourself" yasha smiles. "I like it alot" 

Beau let's out a groan hearing that. She enjoyed the feeling of yasha's eyes on her. "Oh yash" she moans picking up the pace of her fingers a little. 

"That's it Beauregard" yasha hums, "my good girl" 

The only time yasha used beau's full name was in the bedroom. She had found out accidentally that it turned beau on. Now she saves it for occasions just like this one. 

It takes everything yasha has in her not to dive in and eat beau pussy. She loves the way beau tastes. She loves the sounds she can get out of the monk. But she also loved this view. Beau alone fucking herself. 

Feeling her own wetness yasha shoves her hand in her own pants, drawing soft circles on her clit. "Yes, oh Beauregard your such a good girl" yasha moans.

For just a split second beau opens her eyes. Her bundle of nerves jolt as she notices where yashas hand is. "YASH" beau screams as her legs twitch. Her breath hitches in her throat "GODS" she screams as her orgasm rips through her entire body leaving her trembling. A clear liquid squirts out of beau pussy, soaking yasha. After a few seconds her body went limp. Her breathing retuned to normal. 

Once fully recovered, beau climbs over to yasha. "See what you made me do" beau whispers in a low groan. 

Yasha looks down to her soaking wet clothes. "So..so hot" yasha manages to get out between breathy moans. 

"As hot as this is" beau grins looking down at yashas pant covered hand moving frantically. "I'm way to selfish to let you finish yourself" 

Yasha let out an excited sqweel as she felt beau pull at her pants. Yasha quickly stands and pulls of her pants. 

"Open your legs" beau demands, as yasha sits on the bed. Yasha obeys not saying a single word. "Mmm" beau moas, her mouth watering at the sight of yasha's dripping wet heat. "I think this my be my favourite meal" beau wispers. She climbs between yasha's legs. Beaus hands instantly look for yasha's. needing to feel closer to her, beau entwines their fingers. She drops her head between yasha's legs. closing her eyes as the girls scent takes over her. Soft and gentle, beau runs the tip of her tongue over her lover's clit. She grips hold of yashas hands a little tighter when she hears her moan. She switches from using the tip of her tongue to using the whole flat surface. Still moving slowly however, this time beau moves over her whole pussy not just focusing on her clit. 

"I love you" yasha pants out gripping at beau's hands. Beau squeezes her hand letter her know she loves her. not wanting to pull away from eating yasha. 

Beau pushes her tongue inside of yasha. Causing all sorts of curse words to fly from yasha's mouth. Many in celestial which beau couldn't understand. She continues to do this for a little while longer drawing out yasha's groans. She could tell yasha wouldn't last much longer. Beau softly sucks yasha's labia into her mouth. Sucking on it, her teeth gently graze her clit. 

"Oh, shit BEAU" yasha moans out, screaming her name. 

Knowing that this is it, beau sucks down on yasha clit. Within a couple of seconds yasha's body is trembling. Her juices spill from her pussy running down over her ass onto the bed. Beau licks from her ass up to her clit wanting to take as much of her cum as she could get.

"Beau" yasha twitches as beau makes contact with her clit. "Too much" she pants pushing beau away. 

"I'm sorry beautiful" beau climbs up beside yasha. "I love you" beau smiles, she wraps her arms around yasha. 

"I love you" yasha smiles burying her head into beau's neck.


End file.
